<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【金钱组】底特律蓝领会梦见中国工厂吗 by Yinyou_ScL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023146">【金钱组】底特律蓝领会梦见中国工厂吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyou_ScL/pseuds/Yinyou_ScL'>Yinyou_ScL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AmeChu, M/M, 米耀 - Freeform, 金钱组 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyou_ScL/pseuds/Yinyou_ScL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王耀第一次见到阿尔弗雷德还是上世纪的事。阿尔弗雷德的怀抱和吻里混杂了酒味、汗味、烟草味、海腥味，攻击性太强，只要沾到就是被侵犯，而所有的这些构成了王耀对阿尔弗雷德最深刻的印象。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【金钱组】底特律蓝领会梦见中国工厂吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*米耀，三结局，第一结局4k1+<br/>*模糊时间线，地名人名勿深究</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀第一次见到阿尔弗雷德的时候还是上世纪的事情，他跟着使团一起出去访问学习，去看看美利坚的工厂美利坚的流水线，美利坚的城市美利坚的一切。</p><p> </p><p>大人物有大人物的政治任务，而他只是个懂点技术的小工人……他去了底特律的工厂。</p><p> </p><p>很尴尬地，根本没人出来迎接他。</p><p> </p><p>王耀当时还很纯良，陪着笑说着“三克油三克油”就混进去了。迎面走过来一个人，王耀对他的第一印象就是乱。</p><p> </p><p>金发乱糟糟，裤子上全是黑手印，衣领一半翻着一半叠着。王耀头顶刚到他领口。那个高大的美国人一脸不耐烦地低头，嘴里咬着一支没点燃的烟。</p><p> </p><p>“那个中国佬就是你啊。”阿尔弗雷德上上下下看了几遍王耀，说话很粗犷，眼神很放肆。</p><p> </p><p>王耀的笑立刻就僵了。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德“哼”了一声，也没多为难什么，只说，“跟着我。”</p><p> </p><p>本来王耀心里还在嘀嘀咕咕，猜美方是不是敷衍。但很快他就打消了这个想法。车床边的阿尔弗雷德像换了个人似的，眼神锐利，专心致志，烟也早被插回了口袋。手上极有分寸，磋和磨都丝毫不差。王耀视线不由自主黏在他的手上，看着他手底下的多孔轴套渐渐成型。决定零件质量的从来都是精度，而王耀心里清楚这个的难度。</p><p> </p><p>不然高级技师怎么那么少呢。</p><p> </p><p>成百里者半九十，越到后面王耀越慌，下意识屏住呼吸。但他看阿尔弗雷德完全不紧张，手稳得像雷峰塔，浑身都写着胸有成竹。</p><p> </p><p>零件顺利出工，阿尔弗雷德干净利落地停了车，顺手取下零件递给王耀，另一只手把那支烟重新拿出叼上。他看王耀一副没反应过来的样子，笑得张狂又放肆，“乡巴佬，回神了。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀接过零件，抚摸着精确到尖锐的棱角，有些发愣。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，没见过？”阿尔弗雷德牙齿咬紧烟屁股，俯身让烟嘴戳了下王耀额头，“好好看看好好学，不会问我。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀皱着眉抬头乜了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德好像被挑动了，饶有兴致地看王耀的脸，“我还会其它的，想看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>王耀：……有不祥的预感。</p><p> </p><p>但还是屈服了：</p><p> </p><p>“想。”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德笑了，露出雪白的牙齿，“下工了和我去喝一杯，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>王耀跟在美国人屁股后面学了一天技术，然后借了纸笔记知识点。阿尔弗雷德带他去酒吧玩，呼朋唤友，纵情欢乐，嗨了半天突然发现：黑发美人还坐在吧台边奋笔疾书。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德人都傻了，和朋友讲这个小美人的事情，引得酒吧里哄堂大笑。王耀置若罔闻，表情严肃。阿尔弗雷德只好走过去坐在他旁边，要了杯加盐的朗姆，手搭在王耀肩上。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么不来跳舞？”</p><p> </p><p>王耀抬头扫了他一眼，露出点笑，“正好，我想问你点问题，你零件的嵌套是怎么……”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德按住他的纸笔打断他，“我教你，我都会教你。你们中国人不是最讲诚信吗，怎么不陪我喝酒？”</p><p> </p><p>然后王耀定定看了他一会儿，看得满身肌肉荷尔蒙爆棚的北美大金毛有点虚，下一秒王耀抬手从阿尔弗雷德嘴边夺了酒杯，一饮而尽，把空杯子倒着在空中晃了晃。</p><p> </p><p>“我喝了，您随意？”</p><p> </p><p>王耀声音里带点笑意，带点挑衅。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德一开始被惊到了，然后嘴角弧度拉大，“挺有诚意嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀点头，然后递上问题，“您看看这个零件这里该怎么处理？只靠搓的话精度肯定不够……”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德解答了，又要了杯酒慢慢酌着。</p><p> </p><p>没一会儿，王耀又有问题了。</p><p> </p><p>这次阿尔弗雷德直接握紧了酒杯，笑得放肆，“别用手，用舌头。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀看阿尔弗雷德手里那个浅浅的酒杯，扬了下眉，装作靠近阿尔弗雷德。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德立马后仰。</p><p> </p><p>王耀暗骂了句果然。这美国人没个好心眼就想捉弄人，可他又手长脚长，和他争未免太难看了点。</p><p> </p><p>可能眼酣耳热，可能酒壮人胆，王耀伸手揽住了阿尔弗雷德后脑，凑上去亲了一下阿尔弗雷德唇角，趁他震惊的时候低头叼走杯子一仰头喝掉，眼花缭乱的声色里，喉结滚动。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德傻傻看着王耀，他暗棕色的眼睛在绚丽灯光下流光溢彩，咬着小杯子，脸上满是得意的笑。阿尔弗雷德倒有些迟疑了，他看着王耀唇边潋滟水光，慢慢靠近王耀，却被王耀以指抵唇。阿尔弗雷德还没来得及不满，就听到王耀低声说：</p><p> </p><p>“还有三个问题，等我完全解决，就……”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德一听来精神了，直接抓住了唇上手指亲吻，满含暗示意味地舔王耀中指根的伤疤，“那你快一点。”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德语气很重，带了点忍耐的意思，死死盯着王耀就流浪狗像盯着新鲜出炉的熏肉三明治。</p><p> </p><p>王耀没说话，忽视一边灼热的视线，努力把一整套零件制作流程全部记下。等他长叹一口气，把纸折好小心地放回钱包里拉好拉链，一大杯酒“砰”的一声砸在了王耀面前，些许酒液顺杯壁流下。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德举起了一个差不多大的杯子，一饮而尽。几乎瞬间，他的眼神就迷离了。</p><p> </p><p>王耀沉默地看了他两秒，慢慢拿起杯子，啜了一大口。辛辣的酒液一瞬过喉，好像要把肠子都点燃。</p><p> </p><p>伏特加。</p><p> </p><p>和御寒时喝的烧刀子一样辣。</p><p> </p><p>王耀笑了一下，又含了一口。</p><p> </p><p>然后捏起阿尔弗雷德下巴，嘴对嘴灌了进去。</p><p> </p><p>实话说，这个吻让王耀有点不适。阿尔弗雷德一开始呛到了，呛得泪花都出来了，一双海蓝色的大眼睛扑闪扑闪看得王耀心都软了，然后他一张口就把王耀的怜惜打碎了：“小美人，你挺懂啊，嗯哼？看起来口活……”阿尔弗雷德啧了一下，“挺不错？”</p><p> </p><p>王耀的笑慢慢收了。他又喝了一口，如法炮制，迅速喂进阿尔弗雷德嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>可这次阿尔弗雷德有了准备，不光没呛到反而含住了王耀的舌头，使劲吮吸着，用牙齿轻轻磨，就是不让他抽身离开。阿尔弗雷德有力的大手顺势控住了王耀的双手和身体，半胁迫式地把王耀往怀里按，肌肉线条流畅，像铁钳一样无论王耀怎么挣扎都纹丝不动。</p><p> </p><p>王耀一开始被气疯了，疯狂挣扎，但失败了。阿尔弗雷德动作有力又粗暴，霸道地制住他的行动。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德嘴里那种浓重的酒味和烟味让不沾烟酒的王耀很不适，但慢慢王耀就不挣扎了……酒意渐渐上头，他几乎要醉在这个味道里了。阿尔弗雷德的怀抱和吻里混杂了酒味、汗味、烟草味、海腥味，攻击性太强，只要沾到就是被侵犯，而所有的这些构成了王耀对阿尔弗雷德最深刻的印象。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德看王耀安静下来了，动作稍微缓和，吻也变得温柔了一点……但没温柔到哪里去，舌头拍打舔舐，猛得好像要把王耀吃掉。阿尔弗雷德没有什么耐心，他一只手控住王耀两只手，另一只手开始在王耀身上游走。</p><p> </p><p>他很灵巧地掀开粗糙的衣角，滚烫的手掌一下贴在那微微凹陷的腰窝，令王耀打了个激灵。阿尔弗雷德感受着手底皮肤的光滑，喟叹一声。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德动作有些粗暴。他从王耀肩膀摸到屁股，还捏了两把浑圆的臀肉，让王耀挣扎着怒瞪他，那眼神看得阿尔弗雷德更加硬了。他在王耀耳边吐气，呼吸炽热，“我一开始觉得厕所不错……现在我改主意了，二楼有包间。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀因为酒精脑子转慢，迷迷糊糊答应下来，被阿尔弗雷德一把扛在肩上差点让王耀把晚饭吐出来。在一酒吧人的起哄声中，阿尔弗雷德大步流星朝楼上跑去。</p><p> </p><p>王耀本来就是第一次，而那个混不吝的美国人还在他耳边说着荤话，什么你好软好香好湿啊，什么我可以让你再湿一点啊。</p><p> </p><p>王耀难堪得要死，撇过头不想看急色的阿尔弗雷德。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德亲吻王耀脖颈，在亚洲人薄薄的肩肌上流下齿痕，含糊地说，“别紧张，这很简单。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀气得眼泪都要出来了，用力推阿尔弗雷德，没推动，那副大胸脯纹丝不动压在自己上面。</p><p> </p><p>王耀只得委婉说重，因为教养让王耀骂不出其它重话，被阿尔弗雷德抱住呵呵呵蹭了好几下。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德脱了王耀衣服，急不可耐地弄王耀的胸，含一个玩一个，手指很重地拨弄。王耀从没受过这刺激，直接叫出来。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德听得硬邦邦，更加急不可耐。</p><p> </p><p>“好热啊，你很会吃嘛，真的是第一次吗。”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德喘着气努力往下，就听到王耀的痛呼。王耀眼泪都出来了，狠狠瞪阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德被王耀眼神激起了征服欲，更往里深了一截，“哼……宝贝你好紧，稍微松松？”</p><p> </p><p>王耀夹得更紧，让阿尔弗雷德差点射了。阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，一口咬在王耀脖子上，一边用力搓揉王耀那副光滑白皙的身体。阿尔弗雷德沉迷于抚摸王耀尾椎骨，那里有令人沉醉的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>王耀慢慢放松下来，被阿尔弗雷德瞬间贯穿，尖叫一声差点死去。阿尔弗雷德扭着胯，嘴里胡乱说着脏话，快乐到升天。</p><p> </p><p>之后就是一场淫乱的狂欢。阿尔弗雷德开了床头的酒助兴，把那些淡红色的酒液浇在王耀脊背上，看那些甜美慢慢滑落。阿尔弗雷德一点一点舔过王耀身体每个角落，在他觉得有必要的地方留下吻痕或者齿印，然后带着满嘴葡萄香和王耀接吻。</p><p> </p><p>王耀从一开始的疼痛到后来变得适应，甚至能占得一些主动权。此刻他被湿吻地麻痒难耐，喉咙里发出不高兴的声音。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德坏笑着把他翻了个面，“我可继续了。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀活学活用，捏住了阿尔弗雷德顶端，拿指甲刮了几下，如愿听到阿尔弗雷德低低的喘息。王耀指尖沾了点白色的黏液，他把这些慢慢涂在阿尔弗雷德唇上，“继续吧，看你能继续多久。”王耀近乎赌气一般回应阿尔弗雷德。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德嘴角弧度扩大，伸手把王耀死死按在床上，“这可是你说的。”</p><p> </p><p>“可别中途昏过去了，小美人。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀夹紧他，梗着脖子怼他，“来啊，谁怕谁啊。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>事实证明，狠话放不得。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>之后一个月时间，两人都做着“中美友好”“师生关系”的事，着实度过了一段快乐日子。但很快就到了离别的时候。</p><p> </p><p>这是不可避免的，必然的事件。</p><p> </p><p>王耀不可能抛弃祖国，而阿尔弗雷德也不可能放弃底特律优渥的条件。两人对此心照不宣，只是都请了一天假，预定了当晚的狂欢。</p><p> </p><p>从没有一次如此酣畅淋漓，两人互相配合，都希望对方得到最棒的快感……最深的印象。</p><p> </p><p>在天快亮时结束了，满室浪藉，床单窗台餐桌，没有一处不凌乱。阿尔弗雷德任由这一身凌乱，哪怕他胸口还沾着唾沫体毛上还挂着黏液。他拿了根烟出来，对着朝阳看，就好像在看什么文物似的，把上面唯一的句子来回看了好多遍。</p><p> </p><p>“Just fix it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>身后浴室水声一停，清洗干净的王耀走出来。阿尔弗雷德没回头也能想象出宽大浴巾下的美景，白皙的皮肤上满身吻痕，还有青紫色的指印和牙印。</p><p> </p><p>王耀擦着头发，走到他旁边，“给我一支。”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德“哼”了一声，“你抽什么烟。不给。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀也没有和以往一样怼他上头，只是皱着眉看着他，“阿尔弗雷德，你能不能好声好气说句话，我都要走了……”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德突然扔了打火机，摔在角落里很响的一声，打断了王耀的话。他赤身裸体站起来，高大健壮的身躯完全遮住了王耀。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德一把抱住王耀，轻声道：</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>窗外正好有汽车经过，一声响彻天际的喇叭声盖过了阿尔弗雷德的话。汽车开走后，王耀从阿尔弗雷德怀里抬起头：“你刚刚说了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德一僵，他一把放开王耀把他往门口推了两步，“你管我呢，滚滚滚，回去。”</p><p> </p><p>然后等王耀真的走了以后阿尔弗雷德颓然躺倒在床上，手里抓着一缕黑发。阿尔弗雷德注视了黑发半天，想起之前王耀开玩笑似的和他说的东西。</p><p> </p><p>在中国，夫妻称为“结发”。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德咬着烟，让烟头慢慢靠近，火星灼着头发。</p><p> </p><p>焦味扩散开来，头发被慢慢烧尽。阿尔弗雷德扔掉打火机和灰烬，猫一样滚进被窝，这么大高个的一个人怪可怜地蜷缩在一角。</p><p> </p><p>他睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>明天又是新的一天。新的三明治，新的公交汽车，新的底特律，新的艳遇。</p><p> </p><p>新的你我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————第一结局 end————</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>